Grace And Glory (Bayonetta)
Grace and Glory almost always appear together, forcing Bayonetta to fight both at once. They are incredibly powerful melee fighters, using their combination of agility and strength to chain together highly damaging attacks. They are also very resistant to stagger compared to most angels fought before their appearance and have the ability to dodge and dash quickly in and out of the range of Bayonetta's attacks effortlessly.Though they have a very similar fighting style there are some difference between them. Grace is the power fighter of the two, it's attacks are a bit slower, and it uses wider sweeps and tends to drag it's claws along the surface of the ground before swinging. It's unique attack is a powerful tornado-like spin (and it is extremely easy to get witch time from this attack), using it's elemental claws to create and inferno of quick twirling slashes as it moves towards Bayonetta like a spinning top. Glory tends to be much more mobile on the battlefield, sliding back and forth to dodge incoming attacks before striking. It's attacks are also more agile, with is usually sliding along with striking, giving it deceptively long reach. For Glory's unique attack it falls back away from Bayonetta and charges it's claws with lightning for a moment before leaping a few feet into the air and then slamming them into the ground below as it lands, this sends arcing blue lines of electricity in all directions outwards from it which must either be dodged or jumped over; tho this attack has no effect if player is equipped with Durga Lightning on the legs. In addition to their slightly different fighting styles both Angels have the ability to extend their claws by using elemental bonds as a tether, drastically increasing the reach of their attacks. They also fight smartly, being that if one of them is near death it will begin to hang back and let the other distract Bayonetta as it prepares more powerful attacks out of harm's way. For their Torture Attack, Bayonetta summons a large vice that traps Grace or Glory between a two carved demonic hands. Rotating the left joystick quickly will cause Bayonetta to turn the crank-wheel, causing one of the hands to slowly push towards the other, slowly crushing the angel inside as they struggle to resist. As the torture attack sequence ends Bayonetta spin-kicks the crank, causing the two hands to clasp together as if in prayer, usually obliterating the Grace or Glory caught between them. Grace or Glory will always drop their Angel Arms, which are their massive blue or red claws. Whichever of the two is killed first will drop their weapon, however all subsequent Grace or Glory killed in that verse will not drop their claws. Near the end of the game, more powerful versions of these warriors appear, named Gracious and Glorious. They are similar to the original Grace and Glory, but are clad in black and white golden armor instead of red and blue, and Bayonetta is incapable of triggering Witch Time against them without the use of an accessory such as Selene's Light, Moon Mahaa-Kalaa, or the Bracelet of Time. See: Bayonetta